Seeking You Out
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: Just a little one shot written for the first round of the Quidditch League Fanfic Comp about Ron and Hermione first meeting at a muggle fair! Please read and review and most of all, enjoy!


**A/N: FIRST STORY OF THE YEAR! WOOHOO! I hope everyone had a fabulous break and a relaxing Christmas and I can't believe that Easter is coming up already! I come bearing another story for The Quidditch League Fanfic Comp's first round of the new season! I hope you enjoy :) **

**Prompts: "You have about as much charm as a flobberworm" - dialogue **

**Luscious - word **

**Beater 2, Appleby Arrows **

**Pairing: Ron and Hermione **

**Enjoy my lovelies 3 **

The sun beat down on Hermione Granger's bushy, brown hair covered head as she walked through the fair, trying to find her way back to her mum and dad.

They said to meet them at the Ferris Wheel and then they were going to find Hermione's cousin, Charly StClaire, whom she wasn't a fan of. Charly was a posh, nosy, annoying and stuck-up 'little princess' from Paris. She was rude Hermione and usually dissed her love for books and her fashion sense. Hermione didn't think her fashion was bad at all - she was currently wearing a white play suit with sandals - very appropriate for the fun atmosphere of the fair.

People crowded around everywhere with fairy floss or ice cream cupped in their hands as well as cues going on for ages as people waited under the midday sun to get a twenty second thrill ride.

"Ouch!" Hermione squeaked as someone shoved her to the side in her haste.

She quickly pulled herself together and decided that she'd need to shove her way through the crowd to get to her parents. She pushed as much as she could and eventually arrived at her parents, puffed and bright red in the cheeks.

"Oh, there you are darling! Charly should be here in about ten minutes. Shall we get an ice cream? I've heard it's absolutely luscious! You're looking rather flushed!"

Hermione nodded and joined the cue to get ice cream with her mother while her father went off to get tickets for rides.

"Ron, would you _shut up!"_

"Merlin Ron! How are we supposed to sneak out if you're tripping over chairs and thumping over loose floorboards?"

"Where are you going?"

"Ugh, Ginny, go away."

"NO."

"Ginny. Go."

"No. I'll call for mum."

"NO! Okay, come on."

The Weasley twins, Ron and Ginny crept out of the Burrow with sickles in each of their palms, the silver growing sweaty. They could hear the muggle fair going on, a few fields away. The sound of carnival horns, shouts of 'pancakes for two dollars! Two dollars, folks! Two dollars!' could be heard faintly as well as shouts of joy.

Arthur was at work and Molly as cleaning and would have never let the four of them go off to the fair without Percy or at least someone, but Percy was no fun so they decided to sneak out.

They marched over the two fields and entered the fair. They were instantly bombarded with people and Fred grabbed onto Ginny's hand so he didn't lose her. Oh boy, even the notion of losing her made him shiver with fear as to how Molly would react to losing her youngest.

"Can we get some ice cream?"

Ginny's squeaky little voice could barely be heard over the crowd, but Fred being the one who kew what she want, took off in the direction of the ice cream van that had a song twinkling pleasantly out of the speakers, placed on top of the colourful van. George and Ron followed suit and as soon as they arrived, Ron jumped in front of a brown haired girl in a white playsuit.

"Excuse me," she said.

"What?" Ron asked naively.

"You can't push in."

"And why not?"

"Because I've been waiting here for five minutes already! You can wait you turn!"

The girl turned to look Ron in the eyes and she took him by surprise. She was quite pretty, he realised. But that wasn't going to stop him.

George tried to pull Ron back because he knew that Ron was going to upset this girl and that was the last thing they needed.

"Merlin! You have as much charm as a flobberworm!" Ron cried.

"A what?" Hermione asked, throughly confused. If there was a creature that she didn't know about - boy, then that book better be found so she could ready about this unknown creature.

At this point, George decide to intervene.

"Sorry, Ron's just not sued to lines are you, Ron? Why don'y you order now?"

Hermione stepped forward to order a triple chocolate ice cream one scoop just as her mother came rushing back into the line.

"She can't push in!" whispered Ron.

"It's that girls mum it's fine," Fred hissed.

They paid and stood to the side, leaving the Weasley clan to order. Once they had ordered, Fred handed up the right amount of money.

"You trying to be funny?" the man asked.

"No. Why?" Fred replied.

"This isn't real money," the man answered.

Hermione saw this. She observed. She asked Mrs Granger for five dollars. She walked up and handed the ice cream man the five dollar note and hoarded the Weasley's out of there.

"Thank you," Ginny said.

"No worries," Hermione replied, smiling.

The four left, leaving Hermione with her mum. When Charly, her father and Mr Granger came back, Charly and Hermione hopped onto the ferris wheel. Hermione's worst nightmare. Trapped in an unescapable place with her favourite cousin.

Not.

"Hey! Can't you see that?" Hermione asked as they reached the top of the ferris wheel, pointing to a house that looked like it was about to topple over.

"No. What are you talking about?" Charly asked.

"There," Hermione said, stretching her arm to point to the house that she saw.

"I see nothing. I think you're sick, Hermione," Charly said, placing her hand to her forehead. She then proceeded to call out 'Hermione's sick!' and embarrass pour Hermione.

She turned around as they started to descend and could swear that she saw four red-heads walking into the house that looked as though it could collapse any second.

**A/N: Hi y'all!**

**What did you think? Please reviews gorgeousses!**

**Claudia xx**


End file.
